The Batman (The New DCCU)
The Batman is the first film in The New DCCU. The Batman will be directed by Zack Snyder, and was produced by former Batman director Christopher Nolan. Nolan's brother, Jonathan Nolan, as well as Iron Man 3 director Shane Black penned the script. The film stars Eric Bana as Bruce Wayne, a millionare playboy who protects Gotham City as Batman. It will be released on December 16th, 2017. Cast *Eric Bana as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Jim Carrey as The Joker *Drew Roy as Robin/Richard "Dick" Grayson *Ian Mckellin as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Rhys Ifans as Sal Maroni *Jim Caviezel as Dr. Thomas Waye *Amanda Peet as Martha Wayne *Julia Stiles as Vicki Vale *Peter Facinelli as John Grayson *Lena Headey as Mary Grayson *Brendan Gleeson as Tony Zucco Premise After wittnesing the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne has always wanted vengance for what happened. To avenge his parents, Bruce takes on the challenge of crime fighting. With the help of loyal butler Alfred, Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox, and GCPD lieutenant James Gordon, Bruce feels like he's on the top of the world. But when Tony Zucco's thugs kill the Flying Graysons (excluding Richard "Dick" Grayson), and when a criminal named the Joker, who is dressed as a clown, surfaces, it's up to Bruce to protect Gotham from it's ultimate destruction, and becomes Batman. Post-Credits: The Joker in Arkham Asylum, where he finds a riddle on the wall. ''The Batman (video game) '''The Batman: The Video Game' was developed by Rocksteady Studios (developers of the Arkham ''games) in early 2018, and was set to be released for the PlayStation3 AND PlayStation4, XBOX One, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. In the game, players control Batman, Robin and James Gordon around the streets of Gotham City, fighting villains. Villains include The Joker, Tony Zucco and his thugs, Sal Maroni, Killer Croc, and Mr. Zszas. Critical Reception ''The Batman was well recieved by both critics and regular movie goers. On RottenTomatoes, the film recieved an average 92.5% approval rating from the critics, with an average 9.5/10 score. Critics say that Matt Bomer's job as Bruce is a "job well done. Bomer has the perfect look for the millionare playboy charm that Bruce has." A movie reviewer at RottenTomatoes says that Jim Carrey as the Joker "shows the more hilarious side of the Joker, like we saw with Jack back in the 80's. Carrey is like a combo of Nickelson and Ledger, and even has a bit of Hamill in him too. He does Ledger justice in the role." As for the inclusion of Robin, fans were pleased. A reviewer states that "it was good to introduce Dick, but wasn't the smartest choice to make him Robin so early in the franchise." Sequel Warner Bros. has green-lit a sequel for the film. Drew Roy, who played Dick Grayson/Robin, has hinted that his character will begin to grow more mature and may become Nightwing in the 3rd film. Bana, Roy, Mckellin, Cranston, Washington, and Stiles have all been confirmed to return to the sequel. The main villain will be Riddler. Rumors *Neil Patrick Harris and Jim Parsons are the studio front runners for the role of Edward Nigma. *'CONFIRMED: '''Alexandra Daddrio will join the cast as Barbara Gordon. *'CONFIRMED: 'There will be easter-eggs. *'DEBUNKED: '''Alfred will die. *Catwoman or Penguin will be the secondary villain. *Joker will make a cameo. *Daddrio's Barbara Gordon will find out that Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin, and will become Batgirl in the third film. Her identity won't be found out until the fourth film, where she becomes Oracle with the return of Joker. Gallery Robin The New DCCU.jpg|Robin's costume in the film. The Joker The New DCCU.jpg|Jim Carrey on set as The Joker. Category:The New DCCU Category:Movies Category:The Batman Film Series